FOL Save Me from this Love
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Konan's sister, Konako, has a fear of love. When she joins the Akatsuki, she accidentally falls in love with Hidan. What will the confused and scared Konako do!


Random idea

Random idea! I have too many stories to write! Oh no!! OC ahead.

--

A girl with short, blue hair walked into the Akatsuki hideout. She had sky-blue eyes. She had the Akatsuki cloak on. She wasn't short or tall; she was in the middle. All of the members stared at her as she slowly walked in. Konan went up to her and broke the silence.

"I missed you, little sister!" Konan hugged the girl to death (not literally).

"I missed you too, Konan-chan!" She wasn't as excited as Konan was.

Pein interrupted the family moment: "Okay…your name is Konako, right? You're joining the Akatsuki…and you can make those stuffed animals of yours turn alive and kill?" Pein pointed to the cutesy stuffed animals that were pouring out of Konako's bag.

"Yes. The main one is Panda-chan." She took out a stuffed panda plushy. It was stitched up a lot; it crept out most of them. Konako made hand signs and dropped the panda. The panda stood by itself and started talking.

"Konako! What do you think you're doing, dropping me like that?! You have no respect for me!! Just because I'm a plushy doesn't mean I don't care!!"

Konako sighed. "Panda-chan, I'll let you be alive just as long as you don't cause any trouble…"

Pein interrupted, once again: "Konan…show your sister to her room." Konan walked pat the other rooms to Konako's room.

Suddenly, Konan turned and faced Konako. "Listen, little sis. You have to be careful. You and I are the only girl members of the Akatsuki; some guys can be total pervs!" Konan turned back around and continued walking. She stopped at a door that said 'Konako' on it. "Here's your room! Put your stuff away, and then I'll introduce you to the others! I'll wait out here!"

"Um…okay." Konako didn't really want to meet the others, but she had no choice. She knew that once Konan thought of a plan, it was to never be stopped. Konako and Panda-chan walked into the room and closed the door. They looked around; it was a simple room. There was a bed; it wasn't half bad, actually. And there was a closet. Konako put her clothes in the closet and left other junk out. She then noticed that there was a small window that looked outside. She glimpsed out the window, smiled to herself, and then she and Panda-chan walked out of the room to Konan.

Konan grabbed Konako's hand and started walking to where all the others were. "C'mon, little sis! Let's go meet the guys!"

They arrived in the main room of the hideout; it was where everybody randomly hung out. Konan went straight to introducing Konako to everyone. They first went up to Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara. Sasori and Deidara were talking about art, as Tobi listened closely. "Hey, you three!" They all looked up at Konan for a second. But then their eyes went to Konako. "This is Konako. Konako, this is Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. The gay trio…"

Deidara yelled at Konan: "We are NOT gay!!"

"Say hi, Konako!" Konan said as she was laughing.

Konako waved and said, "Um…hi." Then Konan went on to Pein.

"This is Pein, my boyfriend! You'll see him a lot more once we get married!"

Pein laughed a little then said "I guess that's true." Konan walked to Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu.

"Everybody! This is my sis, Konako! Konako, this is Mr. Plant, Mr. Fishy, Mr. Money, and Mr. Sexy. Say hi!"

Konako said "Hi…you guys have weird names." They all gave Konan the evil eye. Konan walked in circles trying to think of who she missed. She finally remembered, and ran to Hidan.

"Hidan! This is my sis, Konako! You better be nice to her!"

"Hey, I'm Hidan. You're sister is kinda' weird." Konako blankly stared at Hidan. She wondered what she was feeling; hr heart was beating fast. She couldn't stop staring into his deep blue eyes. Then she thought it was love. But that was the last thing she would want it to be. There was a long silence.

Konan finally spoke, "Um, Konako? You oka…" Konako fainted. Fell straight to the floor. The last thing she thought was: 'please don't let me fall in love. I'm too scared to…'

--

There will be explanations next chapter! Have no fear! Please review! Thanks! If you're wondering, the F.O.L. in the chapter stands for: 'fear of love'. My first story without yaoi! (pats self on back) Good job, Babs!


End file.
